


Things Worth Having

by ikuzonos



Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair, F/F, Fluff, Happy Birthday Sayaka!, Hurt/Comfort, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-08
Updated: 2016-07-08
Packaged: 2018-07-22 06:48:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7424266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ikuzonos/pseuds/ikuzonos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two hours before the wedding, the brides begin to panic.</p><p>Luckily, they both have people willing to help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Things Worth Having

_Just a couple more hours…_

There were only two hours to the wedding, and Mukuro didn't feel ready, for the first time since the proposal had occurred. She could feel her hands shaking at her sides, as she looked herself over in the mirror again.

Her head was spinning. Mukuro looked behind her to ensure that the door is shut. The bridesmaids had been bustling around outside earlier, and it was likely that they were still hanging around.

There were four of them - _four -_ not including Junko's position as the maid of honour. That was far too many in Mukuro's opinion, but Sayaka had insisted that the rest of her idol group be bridesmaids.

Still, Mukuro could only remember Ayaka and Satomi. The other two were a complete mystery to her.

Mukuro looked back in the mirror. Her makeup was a mess, and she looked like a disaster. The dress she wore didn't feel right, and her skin felt so hot that she wanted to rip it off.

Was she dying? Or were her nerves just getting the better of her?

Mukuro clutched the simple white dress in her hands, tears coming from her eyes. Was it too late to ask Sayaka to run away with her?

There was a loud knock on the door. Before Mukuro could tell the intruder to leave, they shut the door behind them and waltzed right up to her.

Mukuro looked up, and almost smiled in relief, seeing the person’s reflection in the mirror.

“What are you doing here, Junko-chan?”

Junko grinned, “Well I heard from Aoba-san that my darling big sister was having a meltdown in here! So being the _wonderful_ sibling that I am, I came to help!”

Mukuro wasn't sure whether to curse or thank Satomi.

Mukuro turned around, and met her sister's warm gaze with wet eyes, “I can't do it, Junko-chan. I'm too afraid.”

Junko tutted, “Tsk, Muku-chan, tsk! No sister of mine is gonna get cold feet right before her wedding!”

Mukuro sighed, “I don't have cold feet. I'm just… scared. What happens after this?”

Junko said, “Huh? What d’you mean?”

Mukuro said, “Every movie I've ever seen ends with the wedding, and a happily ever after.”

“I don't see a problem here,” Junko said.

Mukuro shrugged, “What if… What if Sayaka and I don't get a happily ever after?”

“Is that what you're worried about?” Junko asked, “Muku-chan, you've gotta stop worrying about silly stuff, y'know?”

Mukuro blinked.

Junko continued, “You and Maizono-chan have the hecking cutest relationship ever. You're even cuter than me and my prince!”

“He's not a prince, he works part time at a grocery store,” Mukuro responded.

Junko beamed, “Same difference! Anyway, we get along like half as well as you cuties, and we're perfect for each other!”

Mukuro had to silently agree with her on that, considering she had wasted several valuable days figuring out who he was from a television broadcast, and then helping Junko get to Inaba and chase him down.

Junko sat down on one of the various chairs in the room, “So, what's got you so worked up? If it helps, Maizono-chan doesn't have cold feet!”

Mukuro smiled a bit, “Thank you. It's irrational, all my worry is.”

Junko tilted her head, “Can't be that irrational. You're my big sis, you've got your head on right!”

Mukuro sighed, “What if things don't end up like we planned? What if we fight, what if she decides she doesn't need me anymore?”

Junko put her hand on Mukuro’s shoulder, “Hey, hey. Nothing ends up the way we plan it. But that doesn’t necessarily mean that it’s bad. I mean, if everything went the way we wanted, life would be real boring, y’know?”

Mukuro nodded silently.

Junko continued, “As for fighting, everyone fights. Even perfect people. Heck, you and me squabble over things!”

“But it’s normal for siblings to fight,” Mukuro responded, “I… I never want to fight with Sayaka. It would just…”

“Break you?” Junko finished, oddly serious, “Oh Muku-chan, you really are scared, aren’t you?”

Mukuro nodded, wiping a tear from her eyes. Junko leapt to her feet, and hugged Mukuro tightly, “C’mere, sis. It’s gonna be okay, I promise. Maizono-chan loves you very much, and she’s probably just as scared as you are.”

“You think so?” Mukuro whispered.

Junko nodded, “What’s important, is that you are going to marry her in a matter of hours. So turn that frown upside down, I’m gonna fix up your makeup, okay?”

Mukuro managed a small smile, “T-Thank you. You’re the best Junko-chan. I really don’t know what I’d do without you.”

Junko smiled back, “You’re the best, Muku-chan.”

-

_One, two, three, four. You’re fine._

Sayaka opened her eyes, and looked back into the mirror. The countdown to her wedding was drawing to an end, and she could feet her stomach twisting.

She’d always gotten nervous before performances, and it had always been a simple breathing technique that had kept her at ease.

This was the first time where it hadn’t worked.

Sayaka bit her lip, “It’s okay. You’re being paranoid over nothing. There’s no reason for things to go wrong today.”

Her hands quaked at her sides.

There was a knock on the door. Sayaka turned around, and forced a smile, “C-Come in!”

The door opened to reveal a tux clad individual. Sayaka’s fake smile became genuine, “Naegi-kun!”

Naegi waved, “Hey, Maizono-san. Are you feeling okay?”

“What kind of an answer are you looking for?” Sayaka said.

Naegi said, “I’d prefer an honest one, if you don’t mind.”

Sayaka laughed nervously, “Look at me. I’m hours away from what should be the happiest moment of my life, and I’m scared to death.”

“What’s making you so nervous?” Naegi asked.

She sighed, “Everything? I'm so scared about everything. It's all happening so quickly.”

Naegi said, “Anything in particular?”

Sayaka shrugged, then asked, “Were you this nervous before your wedding?”

Naegi rubbed his neck, a slight blush on his face, “A little. I felt like I had butterflies in my stomach the whole time, but in a way, it was good.”

Sayaka remembered Naegi’s wedding particularly well. It had been a wonderful thing to witness, to see the three of them united after so long. It was shortly after that that Mukuro had proposed to her, which was one of the most exciting moments of her life.

Now she was terrified.

“I don’t know what we’re going to do after this,” Sayaka said quietly, “I never thought this far, but I want to spend the rest of my life with her.”

Naegi nodded, “I think I get it. I felt similarly before my wedding. It’s true that we never plan this far ahead, but that’s the best part. It’s like an adventure!”

Sayaka chuckled. Naegi’s earnest smile really was enough to put anyone at ease. She took a step towards him, and held Naegi tightly in her arms.

“Thank you, Naegi-kun. I really appreciate everything that you’ve done for me,” Sayaka said.

Naegi beamed, “I’m glad that I could help, Maizono-san!”

-

That evening, when the two women exchanged vows in the soft sunset light, both of them were smiling without any doubts remaining in their minds.  


**Author's Note:**

> ten points if you can guess who naegi's married to or who junko's boyfriend is


End file.
